Cautious Arms of Welcome
by Isoran
Summary: Cassandra is part of the Volturi she is sent to find Bella and make sure sha has been changed. Learn about Cassandra through her past and future. What ending will make Edward and Bella happy? What about Cassandra, the vampire time forgot? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is about a vampire in the Volturi. I made her up and she belongs to me. MWHAHAHA! Anyway I mentioned her in my last fic. Check it out. This is the first chapter. I would LOVE some comments and some constructive critisizm. Yay!  
So thanks and enjoy my newest story. BTW no one but Cassandra at this point belongs to me. tear**

"Cassandra, darling! It's so nice to see you!" Aro held his arms out to the slender girl before him. She walked lightly into his embrace making the people behind him tense with anticipation.

"Aro, I was only gone for a short while. Five years is not that long, is it?" Cassandra said in her milk and honey voice. She stepped back removing her hood as she went.

Cassandra was about 5' 4" in height and very slender. She did not have delicate features but instead they flowed together making her all the more beautiful. She had a black cloak on over a floor length black skirt and a blood red tank top. Her hair was so black it looked blue. She had some of it pinned gracefully on top of her head but most of it disappeared down the back of her cloak. Her eyes were the bloodiest of reds and it boar into the group behind Aro.

"No, I suppose not, but we missed you terribly." Aro said as she stepped back. Cassandra knew it was not her he missed but her power he missed. Not that he didn't enjoy her company, he just thought of uses instead of company.

"Well I am back, for a while at least." Cassandra said. She had only come back because she had heard of a situation arising with the Cullen coven. She had always wanted to meet these freaks among vampires.

"You came back just in time. I have the perfect mission to send you on." Aro said turning back to the vampires behind him. He waved forward a vampire and nodded towards the door. He was getting hungry.

"Really? You must tell. I came back because I missed the excitement of your… missions." Cassandra said carefully.

"You will also have to tell me about your world travels. They must have been wonderful." Aro turned back to her with a smile. "The only problem is I already saw them all in your head so it takes all the fun out of telling them doesn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it does." Cassandra said with a smile. "Why don't you tell me my new mission after lunch? I have had a long journey to get back here.

The vampires behind Aro froze like statues when she gave an order to Aro. It was a nicely put order but they knew he recognized as one. Only he could say when they were to eat lunch and here she was demanding it at that moment.

"Ah yes, I missed you and your spunk. You were never afraid to offend me. I really did miss that." Aro said with a smile, it wasn't forced either.

Cassandra had him wrapped around her finger and they both knew it. Aro couldn't do anything about it either if he wanted to keep her, she was the best at what he needed. She was the best scout he could use to get things done, the down side was she was a smartass.

Aro motioned to a vampire at the door and the doors opened. About 100 humans bottlenecked through the door. Most of them looked eager. They all thought it was a museum and they were getting to meet the owner.

The second the doors closed behind the people Aro sprung followed closely by Cassandra and all the other vampires in the room.

When the bodies had been removed from the room Aro sat down on his throne, as he called it. He motioned Cassandra forward and she sat in front of him on the steps.

"Now the mission I am sending you on is only a scout mission. It is to the Cullen coven." When Aro said scout she knew that she was only to watch without being seen. The best part was that they had never met so she would be harder to identify if her scent was crossed.

"I have always wanted to meet them." Cassandra said fixing her hair. She had gotten and particularly feisty man and had moved so fast her hair had fallen down.

"You will only observe unless I tell you otherwise. You are not to interfere. I need you to observe Edward. He has a… girlfriend. She's human and knows our secret. They promised they would change her and I want to know if they have or when they are planning to do it." Aro said with a slight flip of his hand.

"I heard that there are vampires with exceptionally powers there. What can I do about them?" Cassandra asked as she put her last strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, Alice can predict the future. That is why you are not to make contact. She will see you coming and they will be ready for you. Edward is tricky. He can read minds. He will hear your thoughts if you get to close. So be careful and watches from distances only get close when there is a lot going on so he won't be paying attention to outside thoughts."

"Sounds wonderful. I missed this." Cassandra stood up and walked towards the double doors. She had to get a flight to Washington.

She walked out the doors and into the hall. She descended the stairs and turned a corner. She rammed into a human secretary that Aro insisted they have. The secretary dropped all of her papers giving herself a paper cut.

Cassandra couldn't help herself she was on the secretary in and instant. She was dead a second later. Cassandra was feeling merciless.

**Tah-duh! Please reveiw! Anything will be helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra was sitting in the airport in France. She didn't feel like running all the way to Forks. She was going to travel in style, first class to Seattle, where she would run to forks. It all worked well for her.

The airport looked clean to the untrained eye. It was large and spacious. It had white walls and pillars that made it look very elegant. There were walk ways and arches all over the place. To Cassandra it was grimy and gross.

The floors were covered in dirt. Every time somebody touched something she could see dust and germs flying through the air. She just wanted to get to forks. She did not want to wait in one of the grimier places on earth.

"Hello, Cassandra, Fancy seeing you here…" A familiar voice and scent hit her at the same time.

"Demetri, What are you doing here?" Cassandra was now thoroughly annoyed. She crossed her arms and was up so fast that anyone watching might suspect something or think they needed their eyes checked.

"What do you think? To help you locate the Cullen's. Duh." Demetri said in a bored voice. He couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out the second she caught his scent in this disgusting place.

"I don't need help. Plus if they cross your scent they will suspect something and it will lead to them finding me." Cassandra argued. He was getting closer and closer to her and was almost in her face so she pushed him with one hand lightly and it made him stagger slightly back with surprise.

"What's wrong? You didn't mind getting closer before." Demetri hinted at her past with the Volturi. She knew exactly what he meant.

"I only slept with you so you would introduce me to Aro. That's how I got my job. And so far its worked me into a position higher then yours, a scout that Aro trusts instead of a lowly… tracker." Cassandra said with poisen in her voice.

"Oh, you still have your bite. I thought Aro got rid of that when _he_ slept with you." Demetri fired back. They were closer again the difference was this closeness was due to the fact of both of them wanting to kill the other where they stood.

"I'll tell you a secret. I didn't sleep with him or anyone else in his 'court'. He wouldn't be able to keep up with me…" Cassandra said looking up through her lashes with her big scarlet eyes. This made Demetri step back a little.

"Well hate to break it to you but I'm coming with you no matter what." Demetri said. He had resigned from the little word battle that had been raging between them moments before.

Cassandra looked around to see people were watching them closely. They hadn't been able to hear what was being said but they could feel the hate in the air that radiated from the two vampires.

Cassandra laughed a little and sat back down in her chair. She picked out a book from her small carry on bag, and she began to read. Her eyes going over the lines faster then any human could read.

"This isn't over. And they won't catch my scent. I will be in Seattle most of the time. Until we strike that is." Demetri said taking the chair next to her. "I know you can hear me don't act like you can't."

Cassandra put down the book and imagined what would happen if she threw him through a wall. Mass chaos. She would wait until she could throw him through trees instead.

"I can hear you fine. I wasn't acting other wise. Now what will our cover be on the airplane?" Cassandra asked the obvious question. If they were talking like this even humans could see that they knew each other before.

"Why not a happily newly wed couple?" Demetri said with a little pout on his face. This made Cassandra let loose a laugh.

They both knew that humans were curious creatures and would wonder what relation the two were to each other. Brother and sister, married, friends, or family. It didn't matter which as long as people had a well put lie they would be willing to believe anything.

"If that's what you want shnookums." Cassandra said and she reached across and pated his cheek hard enough to make him hurt a little but not enough to make it look like she actually slapped him.

The plane ride was uneventful. The two were asked how they knew each other from two different people. Thank god for well thought out lies.

"Hey were here. Wake up…" Demetri pretended to shake Cassandra who had pretended to be sleeping.

"About time." Cassandra said opening her eyes. She was one of the most impatient vampires ever to live. It didn't matter that she had eternity to do what ever it is damned souls do she wanted to move faster.

"Patience honey. We will be home soon." Demetri said. Part of the lie had been that they were on their way back from their honeymoon in Italy.

"Patience my ass baby." Cassandra said with ice in her voice this time. She pushed out into the isle and squeezed by everyone before they could protest.

By the time they had made it outside Cassandra had almost run down 3 people, had cut 5 lines, and had lifted a wallet with 50 bucks in it.

"Wow, why can't you just leave the poor food alone. Agitation makes them taste funny." Demetri complained slightly.

"Well if I want new shoes I doubt you would want to buy them for me." Cassandra said looking up between her eyelashes with an evil smile.

"Good point. Should we get a cab or should we just run for it?" Demetri asked absentmindedly. Cassandra was pretty sure that he was thinking about his next meal.

"Well I think that we should take a cab to the edge of the city so it won't seem as suspicious. I am pretty sure that we are being watched. See the man over my shoulder? Brown shoes black suit?" Cassandra said without turning. Demetri saw the man glance down at his newspaper when he was caught staring at them.

"Yeah, but he isn't suspicious. I bet he thinks you're beautiful." Demetri said with a smirk. "He is taking no interest in me."

"Well let's see what he gets from this." Cassandra was all about what people thought about her acting skills. She laughed a beautiful laugh and reached up and kissed Demetri.

"Well I see you have warmed up to me." Demetri said with a smile. He clearly wanted more, and he saw what she was doing.

"You are so funny sweetie!" Cassandra exclaimed just loud enough for the man to hear. "I had so much fun on our honeymoon. I wish we could have another one!" She knew he heard her.

"It depends. Don't you want to see the doctor about those cramps? You might be pregnant!" Demetri said taking it one step further. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cassandra said layering her voice. The problem was that at the moment she wanted to barf.

"Here's a cab!" Demetri said as he flung his arm out to hail one in. It was a regular yellow cab that runs through the airports.

Cassandra was pretty sure that the man who had been looking at her was staring down at his paper. He was most likely disappointed that he didn't get a chance at her. If he had been a vampire Cassandra might have been interested.

Demetri opened the door for Cassandra and followed her into the cab. He gave the cab driver instructions to go to the edge of town before leaning back in the seat next to Cassandra. He grabbed her hand which made her almost barf all over the cab.

"Honey, not in public." Cassandra said taking her hand out of his and moving across the seat. "You know I don't like public displays of affection."

"Right, I just can't stop…" Demetri said with a glare that only Cassandra caught. They sat in silence the rest of the way. They were dropped at the edge of town where the houses were getting more and more abandoned.

The second the cab was out of sight they were off in the direction of Forks. Demetri led because he had his "amazing" tracking ability. It would make finding the Cullen's easier, and therefore Bella.

They stopped about 40 miles away from Forks itself. They didn't want to put their scents all over the town and make the Cullen's suspicious. They had to be very careful how close they got and where they walked.

"I'm going to go see Bella and get acquainted with her scent. Bye now." She said with a little smile and she disappeared into the woods leaving Demetri behind.


End file.
